Fuses are commonly used as circuit protection devices. A fuse can provide electrical connections between sources of electrical power and circuit components to be protected. One type of fuse, commonly referred to as a “bolt down” or “strip” fuse, includes a fusible element disposed within a hollow fuse body. Planar conductive terminals may extend from opposite ends of the fusible element and may protrude from the fuse body to provide a means of connecting the fuse between a source of power and a circuit component that is to be protected.
Bolt down fuses are commonly used in automotive applications where higher voltage ratings are necessary. Upon an occurrence of a specified fault condition in a circuit, such as an overcurrent condition, the fusible element of a bolt down fuse may melt or otherwise separate to interrupt current flow in the circuit path. Portions of the circuit are thereby electrically isolated and damage to such portions may be prevented or at least mitigated.
When a fuse element melts, the fuse element material quickly vaporizes during the arcing portion of the fuse opening, and a high amount of energy is quickly released, building high pressure inside the fuse body. This amount of energy release, and the pressure generated, increases as the circuit voltage is increased. If the pressure is not sufficiently relieved, the fuse body may rupture which is an unacceptable condition in most industry standards for fuse performance. A fuse housing design must be strong enough to withstand high pressure during element arcing, but still allow the pressure to safely dissipate without rupturing. The manufacturing technique of ultrasonic welding housing pieces together is efficient, low cost, and enables a very strong finished housing that is capable of withstanding relatively high internal pressures. However, this technique may effectively seal the interior of a fuse body and prevent gas from escaping therefrom, increasing the likelihood of rupture in the event of a fault condition.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements may be useful.